


Just That One Time

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus and William were together just that one time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [bad_swa](http://bad-swa.livejournal.com/): taste

After Angelus had made himself unwelcome in the bedroom, William stayed put in the bed, one arm possessively wrapped around Drusilla, until she, allowing Angelus to catch her gaze, let the sheet drop, revealing breasts as ripe as plums and an inch or two of thigh. 

“Get out,” William shouted, leaping from the bed, pushed beyond endurance as he finally realized that Drusilla would not only willingly but even eagerly leave his bed for her Sire's. 

“Come now William, you can't be denying me one little taste,” Angelus replied, never taking his gaze off of Drusilla. 

William threw himself at Angelus only to learn the advantage of a firm foothold as his attack was side-stepped. Grabbing William mid-leap and circling him around, Angelus threw him back onto the bed. Pinning William's weight with his own, Angelus kissed him, roughly shoving his tongue into his mouth, laughing and pulling away when William bit him. “And what makes you think it was our charming Dru I had in mind?” 

William growled, bucking up against him like a mad thing. “Ah good,” Angelus crowed. “I like a feisty lover. Don't worry, me buck, I'll make sure it hurts so you'll remember I've been in ya.”


End file.
